Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack and a battery driving apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, due to the depletion of fossil fuels and environmental contamination, interest in products that are driven by electric power have increased. As electric power is used for many commercial applications such as mobile devices, electric cars, hybrid cars, power storage systems, and uninterruptable power supplies, the use of secondary (or rechargeable) batteries as energy sources have rapidly increased. Accordingly, secondary batteries have been undergoing development to satisfy market demand.
Generally, secondary battery technologies encompass nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel metal hydride batteries, lithium ion batteries, and lithium ion polymer batteries. They can be classified into lithium-based batteries and nickel-hydride-based batteries. Lithium-based batteries are mainly used in small products, such as digital cameras, power digital video disks (P-DVDs), MP3P, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable game devices, power tools, and e-bikes, and nickel-hydride-based batteries are used with larger electrical loads that require high capacity usage, such as electric vehicles (xEVs).